spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:TOR/Pomóż nam obronić Internet przed cenzurą
Ech. Chciałbym móc blogować o czymś pozytywnym i przyjemnym. Zamiast tego muszę się wcielić w Hulka: UE KRZYWDZIĆ WIKI. GRRRR. Rozwalanie rzeczy bez opamiętania raczej tutaj nic nie da, więc spróbuję wyjaśnić wam co się dzieje i jak możecie pomóc. Poniżej dalej jestem Hulkiem, tyle że w okularach. Jak myślicie, kto powinien odpowiadać za treść edycji na wiki? Albo za zawartość posta na Dyskusjach? To nie jest podchwytliwe pytanie. Jeśli nie jesteście tu od wczoraj, to pewnie odpowiedzielibyście jakoś tak: Cała społeczność danej wiki odpowiada wspólnie za jakość treści i za to, jak treść jest poukładana. Podobnie na Dyskusjach: wszyscy pracujemy na to, aby tematy były ciekawe i toczyły się w przyjaznej atmosferze. Ale to autor lub autorka każdej edycji lub posta powinni odpowiadać za jakość swojej zmiany. Dobra zmiana to taka, która jest na temat i nie narusza żadnych praw – w tym praw autorskich. Dziś, zgodnie z prawem, to osoba dodające nowe treści jest za nie odpowiedzialna. Ma sens, prawda? Niestety, Unia Europejska rozważa zmianę tej zasady, poprzez wprowadzenie nowej europejskiej dyrektywy o prawie autorskim (ang. European Copyright Directive). Jeśli to nowe prawo zostanie uchwalone, FANDOM najprawdopodobniej będzie zmuszony automatycznie weryfikować każdą edycję i każde zdjęcie, usuwając treści podejrzane o naruszanie praw autorskich. UE chce, aby FANDOM aktywnie moderował wszystkie treści umieszczane na naszych serwisach. Inaczej mówiąc: to rozwiązanie prawne wymagałoby od nas wprowadzenia cenzury na naszych społecznościach. Jesteśmy przekonani, że to nie jest dobre rozwiązanie. Stoi ono w sprzeczności z ideą otwartego Internetu, który wszyscy razem tworzymy. Jest to także rozwiązanie zupełnie niepotrzebne. Nasze najbardziej aktywne społeczności już dziś uważnie monitorują wszystkiego nowe treści i są jednymi z najbardziej wyczulonych na łamanie praw autorskich miejsc w sieci. Zmiany na naszych mniejszych społecznościach są regularnie przeglądane przez naszych niezmordowanych wolontariuszy i wolontariuszki. A jeśli coś się prześlizgnie, właściciel praw autorskich może skontaktować się z FANDOMem bezpośrednio – a my przyjrzymy się sprawie i zareagujemy odpowiednio. Cały ten proces po prostu działa. W miejsce tego sprawdzonego procesu Artykuł 13 proponowanej dyrektywy unijnej wprowadza wymóg automatycznej weryfikacji nowych treści przez firmy takie jak FANDOM. Dotyczyć to będzie edycji, postów w dyskusjach, treści video i obrazów. Automatyczna weryfikacja tego wszystkiego byłaby bardzo kosztowna, może często powodować nieuzasadnione usunięcia treści, a co ważniejsze – ogranicza wolność słowa i dostęp do informacji. Dlatego prosimy: dołączcie do nas i wspólnie rozwalmy tę przymusową cenzurę! Zajrzyjcie na saveyourinternet.eu i ChangeCopyright.org i pomóżcie odrzucić ten projekt! Nowa dyrektywa o prawie autorskim zostanie poddana pod głosowanie w Parlamencie Europejskim 12 września. Nadal możemy powstrzymać te zmiany. Jeśli chcielibyście dowiedzieć się więcej o planowanych zmianach i Artykule 13, zajrzyjcie na te strony: *How will this impact you (Save Your Internet campaign) *Your internet is under threat. Here’s why you should care about European Copyright Reform. (Wikimedia Foundation blog) FANDOM i nasze społeczności zawsze opowiadały się za wolnym i otwartym Interntem. Razem w ramach akcji The Day We Fight Back w roku 2014, a w 2011 protestowaliśmy przeciw amerykańskim projektom SOPA i PIPA. Wasze wsparcie tych i podobnych inicjatyw w obronie wolnego Internetu sprawia, że jestem dumny mogąc być członkiem fandomowej społeczności. Zajrzyjcie na ChangeCopyright.org aby pomóc zatrzymać te niekorzystne zmiany. Możecie też pomóc dzieląc się tym postem ze znajomymi i członkami waszych społeczności! en:User_blog:TOR/Join_us_in_protecting_the_freedom_of_user-generated_content fr:Blog_utilisateur:Hypsoline/Protégez,_avec_nous,_la_liberté_du_contenu_généré_par_les_utilisateurs it:Blog utente:Leviathan 89/Unitevi a noi nella protezione dei contenuti generati dagli utenti Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fandom News